Opposites Attract
by My.Thesis
Summary: Three-Shot.Revised. “So…you guys are the same?” I asked in disbelief. What was Johnny talking about? They were not similar in any way! “Pone, there are just some things ya need to get on your own.” And years later, Ponyboy still hasn't figured it out.
1. Chapter 1

Started: October 3 2008, Friday - 8:04 pm

Finished: October 31 2008, Friday - 11:05 pm

Last Revised: November 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders, Susan Eloise Hinton does. And no profit has been gained in the making of this fic.

**Genre:** General/Miscellaneous

**Summary:** ["So...you guys _are_ the same?" I asked in disbelief. What was Johnny talking about? They were not similar in any way! "Pone, there are just some things ya need to get on your own."] And until years later, Ponyboy still hasn't figured it out.

**Warnings:** Cussing, brief verbal references to incest and homosexulaity, but not actually implied

**Notes about story:** Pony is 58 in here, but he'll have a flashback of when he was 11. It's going to be a mix of older Pony's thoughts and younger Pony's thoughts, so he's going to sound smarter then an average 11 year old. Also, I made a lot of changes - numerous, actually.

**Notes to readers:** Alright, this is confusing, I know. I uploaded this story again because, to two very helpful reviewers (Not. Really. and OliverScye), I realized I was being unfair to my reviewers by not seperating the story. Reading it over, I realized that normal human beings can't process that much of a story all in one chapter. So NOW, it is a three shot. I know you guys are smart enough to get how I sperated it and, hopefully, I seperated it at the right spots. Well, anyways, I hope this is more readable.

**Notes to reviewers:** While I do want reviews, you don't have to. But, if you did decide to both read and review, then thank you! I am depending on you to tell me whether or not this fic is good. But I do ask you for some things:

1. I am fine with flames. I'm a big girl, so go ahead. But I am not fine with it if you don't tell me WHY.

2. Tell me what you like about my fic, what you don't like. Criticise me. Tell me what I shouldn't do, what I could do to make it better, ect. Rant if you want. I want something that can help me. Just saying "it's good" or "it sucks" won't cut it. But if you will, then I can't stop you.

3. This one is sort of linked to number 1. Do not be nice. Don't think that you need to spare my feelings, I'll be alright.

4. Be mature. I have seen name-calling in flames and that sure isn't mature. Telling me I'm a "embarressingly pathetic dumbass" is not mature. But go ahead, be my guest, and throw a tantrum.

However, I don't think that my story is actually bad enough to follow through numbers 1 and 4.

* * *

_**Opposites Attract**_

It's only been a few minutes and my pencil was already on the other side of the room.

"So, this is what those poor fellas call a writer's block?" I sighed out, shaking my head as I pushed my chair back from my desk, cringing at that ear splitting creak. I grabbed the offensive paper in front of me and read so far of what I've written down.

_"Last year, I had written about Dallas Winston and how Johnny Cade was the only person he ever cared for. I thought it'd be hard writing about that man, but it was easy. So, I haven't been close to him, but I had so many things to say about him - both good and bad - that I didn't even know which one to talk about. But Johnny? I didn't know what to say. Not at all. For all my last stories, they didn't seem right to me, but there just wasn't anything right I could think about. Until now."_

Self-annoyance - that is all I am feeling right now.

Scowling, I slammed the paper down. This year, I'm writing about _Johnny_. Why is it Dally I'm thinking about? I did care about Dally lots, but Johnny was the one who was close to me. If you were closer to someone, you'd have more words for them, right? Or has that belief been wrong all along? "I'm getting a headache," I muttered, rubbing my forehead with my palm.

After a few moments, my headache subsided and I looked up at that hideous clock my loving wife forced me to buy.

Wow, is it that late already?

"You only got today to write this. No more slacking off," I muttered to myself. I sound like Darry. Then again, I always sound like him nowadays.

Talking about Darry, it would be much easier to write about him. I could just imagine how I would start it off:

'_Darrel Curtis - football player, older brother, father, husband, and a guy that gotta stick up his rear all around the clock. I remember being fourteen and resenting him for all he's worth. But now that I look back on it, I wouldn't have him any other way. Call me a sap, but after a long while, I finally came to realize how much I love him just the way he is.'_

See? It was off the bat, right there - sweet, humorous and serious. And I'd still be able to write some more crap for five straight hours. I can even make Gone with the Wind with its one thousand-page length have a run for its money.

Damn it, I'm procrastinating again.

Shaking my head, I got up from my chair, knowing I'd never be able to get to writing at this point. "Whose dumbass idea was this anyways?" I asked to the empty room, looking at the ceiling in wonder. I immediately laughed though, because right after I said that, I remembered I was the dumbass who suggested (and I quote) "for all of us to write some sorta muse for Dally and Johnny's death - also for Soda's, mom and dad's".

At that time, I thought it was a pretty good idea. I'm pretty much regretting it right now.

Even last year, I had problems with writing about Johnny. Dally came in easy, but Johnny was hard. So, I decided to just write it on just Dally for that year then for Johnny this year. Once again, a pretty good idea...until it came back to bite me in the rear. I dunno what's with me, but my imagination ain't what it was before when I was still fourteen.

...Still fourteen...that seems like a lifetime before. I wonder how many times Darry felt like this when mom and dad died. First being this inexperienced twenty year old anticipating for college, then this inexperienced twenty-going-on-thirty year old anticipating for raising two teenage boys. It must've made things worse when you had a stupid fourteen year old teenage kid who don't think straight and goes against everything you say.

Great, my guilt for spilt milk is rising once again.

I lightly kicked the cabinet before me, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed together. C'mon Ponyboy Curtis, get rid of those thou - "Hey!" I rubbed my head. "Ow..." I grumbled out, looking down at the thing that hit me. "Hey! I've been lookin' everywhere for this!" I whispered, picking up the worn out green art book in my hands.

By the Mickey Mouse carving, lovingly done by Two Bit, I knew this was my very first drawing book. Yes, I kept it. I got that pack rat gene from mom, who was more of one then me.

Though, even when I packed it, I still couldn't find it. I haven't touched this notebook until...well, I don't know how many years, but it's been so long. It felt like meeting a piece of the good ol' golden days again.

Smiling, the writing problem forgotten, I opened the book and stared at the first page.

Dally and Johnny's faces stared back at me.

I chocked back my laughter, feeling irony at the fact that my current problem was right before me. Well that and the humor of a forgotten memory.

There was actually a picture of this taken by mom - when Dally was just a new face. I dunno why, but something about it made me like it lots, so I kept the picture and took a try at drawing it. Though, Dally hated the picture ever since he first laid eyes on it. He told (or, well, demanded) mom to throw it away...but like me, she liked it too much to do anything bad with it.

"I can't believe I remember that," I said, sighing. Just looking at this drawing makes me remember every little detail of those days. It makes me remember mom's words when she gave it to me for safe keeping. It makes me remember that, just two weeks after drawing that picture, Dally found it on top of my art book. Also the way he belted me round the ear and stormed outta the house like some angry 5 year old. "I'm gonna fuckin' burn this picture!" he had yelled.

He lied, though. He lied bad.

A few days after Dally's death, Tim and Curly came by to drop off the stuff Dally left at Buck's place. That same picture he swore to burn was hidden at the very bottom of a box, covered by all of his Kools and clothes.

Stubborn ass. If I said that, I knew it would be with a fond tone. I didn't think of Dally much after a few days. But after awhile...I started to miss him just as much as I missed Johnny. It was weird missing a guy you used to fear.

I shook my head and went back to examining my drawing, but closer this time. I was always proud of my drawing. I made pretty decent pieces, even at eleven years old.

Johnny was looking at Dally, a slight smile on his face. His hands were in his pockets and one of his legs was bent forward, making him cock his hips to the side. Dally held Johnny's hair in a light fist, leaning his head back as he hitched his thumbs and held a cigarette with his middle and pointer fingers. A smirk was on his face as his eyes were angled down, making him look like a total bad ass. He looked pretty good in the drawing, too. Now that I think about it, he even was alright in the picture. I'll tell ya, the guy wasn't what you'd call hot stuff.

I looked at Johnny again. "Hey..." I brought my art book closer to my face. I narrowed my eyes and stared at Johnny once more, wondering if I was imagining it. I dunno how I did it, maybe it's just the trick of the light or something, but I made Johnny look at Dally with the one thing he had always held for him - adoration and admiration. "Well I'll be," I said, grinning as I shook my head in wonder. Johnny and Dally was a funny couple. They were both opposites, in looks and persona. Yet, they were close together; they cared about each other and were like brothers.

Most, including me, believe that "opposites attract" is a big fat lie. Just look at me and Darry before - we loved each other but were so different that we couldn't find common ground. We couldn't agree and we always fought. Soda was different from me, too, but we weren't opposites.

So...how could Dally and Johnny ignore their differences?

I frowned, feeling a strong sense of de'ja'vu. I have a feeling that I asked this question to myself one too many times. Haven't I actually asked Johnny something like this? I closed my eyes, trying to figure out when in the world I thought this before.

_This year, though, winter has never looked so tuff in Tulsa..._

..._It was still real cold, though._

"_Com'mon, Dall', I'm fine..."_

_That was when I realized Johnny..._

Oh. I remember now.

It was the last winter with my parents. Back then, I was a pretty happy kid, even with the Socs problems and other normal teenage worries. I grinned, I teased, and I was an almost opposite of what I became after the auto wreck.

Before mom and dad died, I was trying to find my place in my own life (and to be honest, I never did find it), but the one thing that made me stand out as a kid was that...I was still curious about everything. Each day, I found something to wonder about - from Steve's curly hair to Johnny's suspicious and paranoid look.

Then, the day of wondering about Dally and Johnny's relationship finally came.

Have you ever had so many questions with so little answers? You search and search for those answers until you feel like you turned into Sherlock Holmes or Nancy Drew, but you couldn't find anything. And just when you're about to give up until another day comes, something or someone comes in with what you're looking for. But instead of giving you answers, they gave you more questions to ponder - more time spent wondering.

Well, you ain't alone. That's how it was exactly like for me.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

The next chapter is the flashback. So, it's going to immediatly begin with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does - and I do not gain any profit in making this fic.**

The rest of the information is on the first chapter. However, I should remind you that this flashback will have a mix of older Pony and younger Pony's thoughts. So, at times Pony will sound immature or really mature.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

**Flashback: 42 years ago **

* * *

Every year, Tulsa snows about eight inches a year. 'Cause of that, I never appreciated the so called 'beauty' of it. This year, though, winter hasn't ever looked so tuff in Tulsa. The snow has been calm lately. So, now it was like being in a winter wonderland, pure white snow completely covering the ground, trees, and buildings. The sky was still a clear blue and the sun was out. It was still real cold, though.

"Golly, kid, you'd think that the snow holds the meaning of life!" Two Bit waved a hand in front of my face.

"Golly, Two Bit, you'd think my spacing out is the neatest thing on Earth to you!" I retorted, a grin on my face.

Two Bit stared at me for a bit before shaking his head, like I was a total loss or something. "Kiddo, I swear, you're gonna take my place as Tulsa's wise cracker!" he said, sounding mournful.

I snorted. "I wouldn't do that to you," I said, innocently. Well, I would, but I don't want to. I wonder if that still counts.

"On purpose he wouldn't," Dally called back, taking the cancer stick out of his mouth.

"Purpose? Since when did you know that word, sixth grade drop out?" Two Bit teased, gasping. Dally scowled at Two Bit, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh jeez, Two Bit," Johnny muttered beside me. I jumped a bit at that. I sorta forgot that Johnny was there. He can be so quiet that you don't know he's right next to you or behind you.

"Don't ruin my good mood, you hear me? Ya know I ain't gonna hesitate belting you 'round the ear," Dally stated, throwing his cancer stick at Two Bit.

How does he know the word hesitate? I knew Two Bit wanted to ask that, with the way he opened his mouth then quickly closed it. Dally had mood swings, almost as worse as a girl. He can be in a good mood, letting someone take a try at teasing him, and then he can turn angry, his blue eyes blazing. Dally was someone to be scared of when you get him angry. You better watch out when it's you who pisses him off - especially if you insulted his intelligence. He may have dropped out of elementary, but he's a real smart guy. And he does know several big words, but Two Bit just likes to yank his chain.

"Er, yeah, buddy," Two Bit finally chirped out, not really knowing what to say. Dally still stared, inspecting Two Bit. I don't know how he could do that while being in front of Two Bit and not walking backwards to look at him. I was a bit clumsy - if I didn't look at where I was going, I bump into things. Then again, Dally ain't the clumsy type.

"'Right then. Let's hit the Dingo," Dally said with a smirk, his good mood back in a flash.

Just as soon as Dally turned his back on us, Two Bit turned to us with his famous grin. "Glory, I feel sorry for the guy that has to deal with Dally's monthly! You reckon it'd make him think going back to a broad would be a better deal?" Two Bit snickered at his own pitiful crack, but me being the nice lil' eleven year old, I tried to muffle my laughter while looking at Two Bit with a 'not-amused' look.

"Two Bit, that ain't nice," Johnny spoke up, but I could hear the smile in his voice even without looking at him.

"Sorry, Johnnycake, I know how ya always try to stand up for the guy - for some reason - but sheesh, he's worse than Jane!" Two Bit pointed out, snickering.

"Jane?" Johnny asked, ignoring the rest of Two Bit's sentence.

"Weren't you dating that Kathy girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. No matter how hard I try, I don't know how to raise only one. Soda can, Two Bit can - God - almost everyone I know can, but not me!

"Uhm, yes, I am..." Two Bit slowly said, not getting where me and Johnny were trying to ask.

"Then who's Jane?" I asked, not beating around the bush. No matter how smart he really is, Two Bit can be a bit slow sometimes.

"Jane is my..." A light of realization lit up in his eyes and he paled.

"Oh God you guys, gross! You think I'm dating Jane? She's my _sister_ for cryin' out loud!" Two Bit exclaimed, shuddering.

Johnny and I exchanged glances and immediately burst out laughing.

"That ain't funny!" Two Bit whined out, glaring at the both of us.

"Glory, what the hell have you guy's been yappin' about?" Dally asked, finally deciding it was safe enough to join our conversation. I still couldn't stop laughing, so I didn't bother to answer Dally. Johnny tried to.

"Well...er..." Johnny cut off his sentence, blushing. Dally smirked at Johnny's red face. Then he turned to Two Bit, an eyebrow raised.

"Again, what the hell are you guys saying?" Dally asked.

"Well, ya know that Jane's my lil' sis, right?" Two Bit started.

"Yea," Dally said slowly.

"These two monkeys didn't and they thought I was dating her!" Two Bit shuddered again. I finally stopped laughing, but a grin was still on my face.

"But we ain't at fault, Two Bit! We didn't know Jane was ya sister's name!" I pointed out.

"They got ya there," Dally agreed, his smirk widening. "'Sides, it's not as bad with Pony and Darry."

It was my turn to pale and look sick while Dally and Two Bit laughed their rears off. Johnny was covering his mouth, putting a hand on my shoulder. That didn't help me get rid of the picture in my mind, though.

So, everything was going well between the four of us - happy (or content in Dally's situation) and amused. I wasn't wondering about Dally and Johnny just yet. And, at this rate, it doesn't seem like it would be happening anytime soon. But, sometimes, things will just hit you all of a sudden in an unrelated and unexpected event. It's funny really, if you think about it. Like, for instance, an incident with a rude and annoying as hell hood would remind you of two certain friends of yours.

"Stupid kids! Always in my way!" this guy muttered loudly as he shoved Johnny roughly, making him stumble into me.

"Asshole!" Two Bit yelled, but not bothering to go after the guy. The guy, Blondie, was much bigger and muscled then him. Though, if he did anything else other then shove Johnny, Two Bit wouldn't hesitate to jump him.

"You okay, Johnny?" I asked concernedly, steadying myself and him.

"Yea..." he muttered, looking at Dally. Dally wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at the hood.

"Hey, bastard who shoved the kid," Dally said loudly, with this menacing tone. Whether or not it's the way Dally addressed him, Blondie stopped and craned his neck to look back at us.

"What?" he asked, sounding bored. I wanted to groan - Dally doesn't like to be addressed with an uninterested tone. And Blondie should know that. Everyone on the East and West side knows about Dally...unless they don't keep track with the "who's badass and who's not" update.

Dally walked up to Blondie, who fully turned around and eyed Dally's movements.

"What the hell do you want?" Blondie demanded, starting to scowl. Dally just eyed him coolly.

"I just want to give you this," Dally snapped his hand back and, before anyone to react, punched Blondie in the stomach.

He looked surprised for a second. I guess that's why a guy with his kinda build actually stumbled back a bit, putting a hand to his stomach. He looked downright furious, now. His body was stiff, bent forward, and his eyes were narrowed - a greaser's "back off" sign. Dally took a few steps back, but that was it.

"Why you little - " Blondie stood up straight, his hands twitching. "Look, you son of a bitch, I don't feel like getting into a two-man rumble three times in just one fucking day. You walk away right now and I ain't gonna kill you," he hissed.

Dally, please - _for the love of God_ - listen to him!

But, of course, Dallas Winston wanted to mess up the poor stiff a bit - and he always does what he wants to do.

"Fat chance," Dally hissed. But before Dally or Blondie could move, Johnny's mouth started to work.

"Com'mon, Dall', I'm fine...all he did was push me," Johnny said, his voice loud but a bit shaky. Well, at least, to me. But I guess that's what made Dally snap.

"God damn it Johnny! Your always so soft, letting people push you around! You can't even fight for yourself! Now you expect me to go pansy?!" Dally yelled, spinning around and glaring at Johnny. I could feel Johnny shrinking away from Dally, even if he was several feet away.

Blondie blinked, looking at Johnny with interest and surprise. "Ya know, you should listen to your lil' buddy. He's a smart kid and all I did was just push," he pointed out, sounding annoyed.

"Fuck you!" Dally snapped, not turning around to look back at the guy. Blondie just shook his head though. Okay, I'm confused now, is he a very calm hood or a very calm cop?

"Look, Dally, let's just go alright? Let some steam out at the Dingo or Buck's. You don't wanna make Johnny pissed and run out on you, do ya?" Two Bit said, carefully but convincingly.

Johnny looked down, a small blush on his cheeks. Johnny, me, and Dally knew very well what Two Bit really meant. "I...fucking...alright!" Dally finally gave up, turning back to Blondie. He was fighting back a smirk.

"If I see you again, I ain't gonna hold back on beating the tar outta you!" Dally threatened before stalking away.

"Savvy," Blondie said before meeting my eyes.

I couldn't help but let a small smile slip out. Hood or not, the guy was okay. I saw the corner of his lips turn up a bit.

"Ya know, I could've mistaken you dead back there," he said with a weird glint in his eyes. I didn't reply, even as he walked away. I knew what he meant, though - I could be quieter than Johnny at times. Well, at least that's what I think he meant.

"We still going to the Dingo?" Two Bit asked, in that forced casual way. Dally walked past him, a scowl still on his face.

"Yes," he simply said. Well, not for the first time since we met him, Dally was once again in a bad mood.

"I...sorry Dally," Johnny whispered, a sad look on his face. It didn't seem like he could repeat it again or make it louder than a whisper. Me and Two Bit exchanged sympathizing looks.

Dally just walked on, oblivious to Johnny's depressing apology.

* * *

While Dally and Two Bit did their stuff, Johnny and I just laid back on the side of Dingo's (that had no snow on the ground, of course), smoking and relaxing. Johnny was still down at Dally's obvious anger towards him. He hated it when anyone in the gang got angry at him. I think it's worse if Dally was the one since he, somewhere along the way, became Johnny's hero. And we only met him for...seven months, maybe?

"Johnny..." He looked at me, waiting for me to go on. I opened my mouth, than frowned. I had so much to say, but I didn't know where to begin. "...never mind," I finally forced out.

He stared at me, silently telling me that I could tell him anything. "I know," I replied to his message.

I just need to get my facts straight, I silently replied. He nodded and looked back up at the sky. That was the thing with me and Johnny. We didn't need to say words to understand what we were trying to tell each other. Like me and Soda, Johnny and I knew what we're thinking about.

But, this time, I don't know what he's thinking - and it's just the same for him.

I opened my mouth again to ask Johnny...but I just couldn't. It was hard for me to ask Johnny this question. I don't think he even knew the answer himself. When you look up to someone entirely different from yourself, would you know why? Would you understand the reason of why you like someone you have no similarities with? That's a no...right?

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my fingers. Why was it so hard to come up with answers to these kinds of questions?

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, sounding worried.

I looked at him. But I wasn't seeing him.

_Light blue eyes, cold with bitter knowledge. _

_Dark brown eyes, wide with a hurt no one should go through._

_A dangerous smirk, a disturbing smile._

_A shy smile, a hesitant grin. _

_Long and almost white blonde hair, albino white skin._

_Shaggy and greased black hair, dark colored skin._

"You two are so close. How?" I did it. I finally asked the question. Very vague, but Johnny was smart - he knew what I was talking about.

"Look, Ponyboy, it's pretty hard to explain it. I don't think you'd really get it 'till yer...ya know." Johnny knew how much I hate that "you'll get it once your older" statement. Back then, I didn't know why older people think kids won't get it until their older. It seemed like age discrimination or something. Well, until I became an adult myself.

"Johnny..." I started, softly, hoping I didn't sound angry. He leaned in, nodding for me to go on. "...just try it. I'm not stupid." I tried to look confident in the belief I'd understand - or just look fifteen instead of eleven. Johnny smiled, amusement in his eyes.

"What got you to think o' this, Pone?" he asked instead. I frowned, feeling impatient, but I answered anyways.

"You know when that guy came over and beefed Dally? He wanted to beat the tar outta him real good, but you wanted to let him go and you were the one he bothered," I pointed out. Johnny blinked, his eyebrows disappearing above his hairline.

"That's what made you think of this?" he asked, sounding incredulous. I shook my head.

"That's what started it," I corrected.

"Then, how?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at the squashed box of Camels in front of me, wondering how to phrase it. "Well...just imagine these two guys standing next to each other. The tall guy is pale with a few scars. He seems like he's challenging you to something, daring you to laugh at him. He wouldn't hesitate giving you a nice shiner and he'll do anything to get his way - to get respect." I looked at Johnny to make sure he didn't fall asleep or anything. He was staring at me, his face unreadable.

Fidgeting at his look, I continued on, but a bit unsure at what I'm trying to get at now. "The other guy is shorter. He's got a few bruises, standing out even on his dark face. He hides in the shadows, not to beat on anyone when he wants to or even need to - but just to avoid getting hurt..." I paused and looked directly at him when I said this, "...or hurting them."

A bit of silence stretched between us while Johnny still stared at me with that disturbing stare.

"You always were a smart kid, Pony," Johnny said, slowly smiling. My ears got warm and I shrugged.

"Sure, Johnny," I muttered. Just as much as I hated spotlight, I didn't like getting compliments, sorry's, or thank you's. I don't know why, but I guess it's because of the fact is that their just beliefs and words - they may not be the truth. Or maybe it's just because I have self esteem issues. I honestly don't know.

"Johnny...your never gonna tell me why, huh?" I asked, after a long moment of silence. He looked at me. And that one look said more than I could ever understand - more then what Johnny could ever say.

"Everyone's the same in some sorta way, no matter how different they are. But people like me and Dall'...well, are past the point o' being the same, ya know?" That made no sense at all. I frowned thoughtfully, trying to figure out the words. Him and Dally were beyond the point of being the same?

"No, I don't. So...you guys _are_ the same?" I asked in disbelief. What was Johnny talking about? They were not similar in any way!

Johnny just smiled, looking up at the darkened sky. "Pone, there are just some things ya need to get on your own," Johnny muttered with a far-off look in his eyes.

That's when I realized Johnny was a deep guy. Even deeper than me when he starts to understand.

But even though I realized that, I was also thinking - right then - he was just having fun with me being confused to a point of no return. Looking back on it now, it seemed like he was remembering how he figured out things on his own. And maybe thinking about how figuring things out on your own is what everyone calls learning the hard way.

"Hey brats, we gotta beat it outta here."

Me and Johnny jumped up and got into a fighting stance, like we were taught to do when were caught off guard.

"Jesus, kids, it's just us!" Me and Johnny relaxed when we realized it was just Two Bit and Dally. They were looking at us with this amused look. But, looking closer at Two Bit, he had this sad glint too. It took me a long time to figure out why. But not long enough.

"Oh. Hey Dall', Two Bit," I greeted sheepishly. They just grinned at us.

"Don't sweat it, kid. But if you had a knife, you'd look like a damn good hood." This time, neither of them looked happy at that fact, even with an amused smirk on their face.

"Uhm...so we're going, now?" Johnny asked behind me. He was starting to fidget, his paranoid look back. If you'd ask me, I was starting to get paranoid, too. Greasers were leaving in their T-Bird's and stolen Mustangs. Only a few lampposts were lit, making the streets have this dangerous look.

"Yep. A real good fight is goin' inside, but the owner called the fuzz. I tell ya, the rumble goin on between those greasers weren't som'in I saw in a long while!" Two Bit said excitedly, not minding the fact that cops were coming over at any moment.

"So, were cuttin' out before the heat comes. Now," Dally said, walking off quickly. It was funny seeing the Cooler King trying to split so he wouldn't spend a night behind bars.

"Hey, wait up!" Two Bit whined.

We were already close to our house, Two Bit telling us about how he copped a feel on some hot chick, Dally adding his own little comments.

"Boy, that girl and her - " I cut him off from my head right about then. Not that I was actually listening in the first place.

"Hey, Ponyboy..." Johnny piped out.

"Hmm?" I hummed, mulling over what Johnny meant back at Dingo's. With no surprise, I was getting nowhere.

"Ya know how you said the short kid was trying to hide so he wouldn't get hurt...or, well, hurt someone else?" I smiled. Even he was thinking about it.

"What 'bout it?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that? By the way you said things, it sounded like he ain't able to beat nothing." I sighed and gave Johnny another look, which he once again ignored.

"You get slapped a lot in life. And there'll be one slap that'll make you snap...and make you belt out a punch." I almost whooped in triumph at Johnny's helplessly confused look. "Revenge is sweet!" I whispered to him with a smirk.

He scowled at me and muttered, "You're hanging around Dally way too much."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Alright, chapter two is done. The next chapter is going to right after the flashback. It'll be the last one, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, S. E Hinton does - and I do not gain any profit in making this.**

Alright, last chapter! Hope you guys like the changes!

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

**Back to Present Time**

* * *

Later on, Dally gave Johnny a six-inch blade he stole in some fight, saying "he didn't need it." He wasn't looking at Johnny and if you looked really, really closely…his cheeks were pink.

He was never able to say sorry to even save his life.

"And all this time…I've never even thought of it until now," I said, sighing. I was starting to feel bad. How many times had Johnny thought about my words? How many times had he thought about it after his dad's beatings? The Soc's beatings? After he killed Bob?

How many times had he looked at the six-inch blade his hero gave him without thinking it as a 'present' he had used as a murder weapon?

And then all the while he thought about it, his friend forgot all about it after his parent's auto wreck and had to go through it all over again, because – unlike him – he had completely let go of that important memory.

"I'm sorry Johnny…I still don't even know what you're talking about."

I went over to my desk and sat back down on my chair, gripping my art book. I tried not to look at the picture. It seemed to mock me, now. And I don't even know what they're mocking me about.

"I guess I owe it to ya, then, huh?" I said, looking out the window. "I guess I should finally figure it out, now." Alright, now stop talking to yourself and actually _think_!

After a few moments of looking out of the window, mind blank, I groaned and hit my forehead with a fist.

Think, damn it, think!

Hey, that actually helped…

_Everyone's the same in some sorta way, no matter how different they are. But people like me and Dall'…well, are past the point o' being the same, ya know?_

Okay, the first part. No matter how different, people have things in common. Alright, so what about me and Darry? We have a lot of common now, since we actually understand each other, but it was different back then. We had _nothing_ in common! He was as serious just as I was dreamy. You couldn't read him easy, but you can get what I'm thinking with a glance.

God, I sound like a teenager again…or, more precisely, my kids when they were still teenagers and they whined about me to their mom. "_He doesn't try to get me. Why should I try when he doesn't?!"_ Have I ever sounded this dumb and this blind when I bitch to Soda about Darry?

Alright…I pretty much did…

Great, some common ground with my kids when I don't need it….in the way I don't want it…and in the most indirect way possible.

I froze. "The most indirect way possible…?" _Some sorta way. Some sorta way. _I know it has something to do with "indirect"; I know that. But indirect how? I look down, at the picture, at the lines…and see words.

_He was as serious just as I was dreamy. _

He was. But that's how Darry and I were the same. He is everything I am because…because we were different? No, that makes no sense. Alright, trying again.

He is everything I am because…both our personalities are on the same level. We were practically the same; the only thing separating us was just exactly what we were intense about.

Darry – Football. Me – Track.

Darry – paying the bills. Me – Getting through school.

Darry – worrying about the future. Me – wondering about the present.

We were so alike – but that's a reason why we weren't able to get each other. We just didn't like the reflection flashing back at us.

And for Johnny, Dally; _But people like me and Dall'…well, are past the point o' being the same, ya know?_

Yes, I know now. He meant that they could be just like each other, either Dally like Johnny or vice versa, at any moment! Dally lived on the streets of New York, practically being beaten on every turn. Johnny was beaten every turn, too. Yet, they decided to take different roads – Dally, the bitter and angry road; Johnny, the cracking and barely holding together road. But their lives are basically similar – and Johnny was a few seconds away from becoming Dally. Just…a few seconds away…

_RING RING, RING RING_

"Yes?" I said to the receiver, dazedly.

"Hey there, Ponyboy!" The familiar voice brought me back to life. Since when did I pick up the phone?

"Oh, hey Two Bit, how're ya?" Almost everyone calls him Keith, now. He let go of his nickname a long time ago. The only people who still call him by Two Bit are me, Darry, Steve, and Jane.

"Alright. Marcy's bein' all too fine even when turning 41. She's still the pretty lil' –" he was cut off and I could hear 'Marcy' yelling at him. "Alright, Marcy, alright! Anyways, the brat's doin' good with his family, too."

I shook my head. "Two Bit, Jason is in his mid 20's for crying out loud. You don't call your son a brat once he's that age." I knew that if I called either of my kids "brat," I'd be getting one hell of a death glare.

"So? I fed him, held him when he was as big as a peanut, and changed his diapers. He's still a brat and he always will be," Two Bit paused and I refrained from saying "awww". That was the sweetest thing Two Bit ever said in his life. Then again, Two Bit wouldn't want to know that.

Then again, Two Bit was never able to hold on to a moment for long. "Especially since that day he chose to piss on Steve."

I burst out laughing. Even though that was decades ago, that was still hilarious as hell. Steve was forced to change Jason's diapers so he could practice for his oncoming baby. But just as soon as he removed the diapers, Jason started to piss all over him – getting his shirt, face, and a bit got in his mouth. It was in front of Two Bit, Darry, and me too. Two Bit never lived that down.

"Anyways, that ain't what I called ya 'bout. Did you finish your muse on Johnny 'n' Dally?" he asked, humming.

"I'm doing Johnny this year, remember? Dally was last year. But, yea, I'm almost done. I got a real good idea for the rest," I replied. It wasn't a lie either. I guess my imagination was just as good as it was when I was fourteen.

"Oh, right…well, mind telling me what ya wrote?" I rolled my eyes at Two Bit's innocent tone. That guy always asked helped from me. Darry wouldn't help him at all and Steve wasn't exactly a good resource.

"Alright. But you ain't gonna copy a sentence off of mine like last year, alright?" I asked, feeling a bit amused as I remembered last year's muse of Keith Matthews.

"Alright, alright! And I used my own words! I do have respect for the dead, especially for Dally and Johnny. So, what do you got?" I sat down at my desk, paper in front of me, and a new pencil in my hand. Looking at my beginning, it seemed all too perfect now. Very perfect.

"I hadn't written anythin' just yet, Two Bit. You're gonna help me. Well, with the first few paragraphs, anyway." I heard Two Bit sigh over the phone.

"If I have to," he muttered.

"Yes, you have to. Now, how does this sound?" I started, already writing.

"Perfect," Two Bit immediately replied. I grinned, but I didn't lead on to hearing a word that ass had said.

"I'm going to sorta make this into a story. So, how about this as a beginning: _It's only been a few minutes and my pencil was already on the other side of the room._"

**

* * *

**

** End of _Opposites Attract_**

**

* * *

**

Alrighty, Drop a review if you'd like. And tell me if I made adult Pony and Two Bit a bit too much like their teenage selves.

And can you tell who Two Bit's wife, Marcy, is?


End file.
